


【花承】忙里偷闲

by Li_Nian



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Nian/pseuds/Li_Nian
Summary: “花京院这下是完完全全地清醒了，他突然就理解了承太郎的想法，年轻人想要抓紧这短暂的约会时间做点真正该做的事情，花京院回忆起这生不如死的大半个月，觉得他们的确值得一次疯狂的做爱。”





	【花承】忙里偷闲

**Author's Note:**

> 社畜花x大学生承，顾迁老师的脑洞！  
是“放假实习当社畜，开学做题算到死”的我的真实故事👋  
写完觉得很ooc（抱头

空条承太郎忙得要死。

身为大学生的他竟然周一到周五全部满课，晚上时不时还有选修和讲座，他的课本摞在一起快有30厘米高，每天草草吃完饭放下碗就跑到自习室做题复习，课业难度高得就算他这个称得上天才的大脑都不太管用了，草稿纸铺了一桌子，头发因为缺乏打理从帽子的下沿支棱出来。他每天早上七点起去上课，晚上赶在宿舍门锁的前一分钟回去，舍友因为他穿得太黑几乎和夜晚融为一体，只能看到苍白的脸和严重的黑眼圈酷似恐怖片里的恶灵，纷纷建议他要不然换件白色大衣，承太郎觉得有道理，换完之后却更像鬼了。  
承太郎想念起快乐的高中生活，他可以去天台吃便当，有闲心在教导主任不在的时候给改过的校服装上一串晃眼的大金链子，根本不写作业但是次次都能年级第一……不行不行，承太郎走神了三分钟他就已经开始忏悔了，今天份的题还没有做完明天要交作业，开始新的章节也许他得提前预习一下，社团宣传也需要他去站个场子，也就是说明后天都不能晚自习……  
十一点的钟声突然响起，空条承太郎莫名地在心底升起一阵难以抑制的苦涩，他握住笔缓缓趴在桌子上，推开了草稿纸的海洋。  
花京院典明，他脑海里浮出这个名字，于是他拿起桌子另一端的手机，翻开通讯录点开了那个樱桃头像。

花京院典明觉得自己在猝死的边缘反复试探。

他知道大集团都很忙，也做好了新人就要加班的觉悟，但是当生活如四吨重的大象一脚踩在他身上时他才意识到这不是觉不觉悟的问题，这真的是那种，人类难以承受的那种工作强度。他手指间夹着三根不同颜色的笔，在如同英汉词典那么厚的表格上画批注，两台电脑桌面上满满当当的文件夹，花京院大概还需要核对二百多页的合同信息就可以结束今天的工作了，他抬头看了看表，十点五十，发现竟然比昨天快那么一些。  
昨天他忙到几点？谁知道呢，反正他已经搬了床被子放在办公室，把两张椅子拼在一起，就这样睡了大概一个星期了。  
花京院觉得自己已经麻木了，他机械性地重复着自己的核对工作，荧光笔和红笔的颜色逐渐在他眼中混在一起，他顿了顿，甚至闭上眼睛的时候眼前都是奇怪的线条和光带。不能再这样了，花京院想，上次他妈妈来公司“探监”的时候还以为他画着庆祝万圣节的僵尸妆。  
花京院不由自主地看向电脑边正在充电的手机，他想念的人仿佛跟他有心灵感应一般，在他拿起手机的一瞬间响起了新消息提醒的叮当声：

“承太郎：周末有时间吗？”

花京院望向天花板，他简单计算了一下，如果这几天都睡三个小时，那周末之前似乎是可以结束这段时间的工作安排。

所以当承太郎和花京院早八点在他们常去的咖啡店见面时，默契达到了巅峰，一人手里一杯装满冰块的意式浓缩，情侣款黑眼圈和前一天晚上洗澡却来不及吹干导致今天早上乱翘的头发，他们在看到对方的一瞬间就明白彼此都有个忙碌的清晨——纠结穿衣搭配以及对着镜子练习帅气的表情——于是不知道是谁先开始的，他们还没有打招呼就头抵着头笑了起来。

“你看上去真的很困。”承太郎打量着花京院，语气有些幸灾乐祸。  
“你也没好到哪去，”花京院对上承太郎的眼神，从兜里拿出车钥匙晃了晃，“去我家？”

百忙之中挤出来的这两天时间，当然不是用来给他们睡觉的，而是用来进行一些深入的交流，他们都心知肚明。然而当承太郎看到花京院公寓里那个柔软的大床，被子如同刚烤好的蛋糕般柔软蓬松，他强撑着理智换了鞋，敷衍地回答了几句花京院的话，眼神从始至终都没从床上移开。  
花京院把两个人的外套挂在门口的衣架上，然后去厨房烧水，承太郎等自己离开花京院的视线后几乎是边跑边跳栽倒在床上。洗衣液令人安心的气味充斥在他的鼻腔，承太郎把一小团被子抱在怀里，眯着眼睛想到花京院身上也是这种气味。他真的好困，为了这次约会他挑灯夜战握笔如同手握利剑，在苍白的节能灯光下算题算出了一番肃杀感，但是这是绝对划算的，承太郎看着花京院端着两杯热茶从厨房出来，他年长一些的恋人看到瘫倒在床半睡半醒的他时笑得又无奈又宠溺，承太郎好像得到什么许可了一般，翻了个身把自己裹进被子里，窝在别人家床的正中间睡得安稳。

花京院把茶水放到床头，坐在床边看着承太郎的侧脸叹了口气，承太郎长长的睫毛轻微地颤动着，投下一片阴影显得黑眼圈更加严重了。花京院踢掉脚上的拖鞋，拉开被子角躺了进去，他从后背环抱住承太郎的腰，把头靠在对方的肩膀上。  
这孩子用的什么洗发水，花京院深吸了一口气，觉得承太郎发丝间竟然有一股奶香味，他用手臂向上撩开了承太郎的卫衣露出一段腰肢，可他不安分地手却就那样规矩地环在了腰上，花京院长时间紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，积攒太久的困意在开闸的瞬间涌进他的大脑将他击昏，就保持着这样的姿势睡在了一起。

花京院是被承太郎的动作弄醒的，少年解开他的腰带，拉开裤链隔着内裤含他的阴茎，布料外的热度刺激得花京院瞬间就坐起来，下意识地往后退了一点，他拉住裤子边看着承太郎，结结巴巴地说着“你你你你”，从睡梦中被拽起来还没完全恢复的意识没办法处理这么多信息。

“闭嘴。”空条承太郎伸出长腿骑在他身上，双手交叉扯着套头卫衣的下摆，和结实的肌肉相比起来有些过于细的腰在花京院面前晃动，承太郎脱掉上衣，他用手指夹刚刚叼在嘴里的避孕套，将其按在花京院典明的胸前：

“现在，操我。”

花京院这下是完完全全地清醒了，他突然就理解了承太郎的想法，年轻人想要抓紧这短暂的约会时间做点真正该做的事情，花京院回忆起这生不如死的大半个月，觉得他们的确值得一次疯狂的做爱。  
于是他表现出了成年人的稳重与熟练，花京院快速脱掉承太郎下半身的衣物，凑过去和他接吻，少年几乎是顺从地张开了嘴，花京院用舌尖搅着承太郎的舌头，缓慢又不容抗拒地一点点挤走他口腔里的空气。承太郎觉得有些喘不上气，他试图扬起头呼吸，却发现花京院的一只手按在他的脑后，另一只手游离在他的皮肤上，一下轻一下重地揉捏着他的乳尖。花京院直到感觉怀里的人开始颤抖才把承太郎放开，他年轻的恋人微张着嘴喘息，泪水聚在眼眶里泡得他眼神都有些飘忽，只有一边的乳头充血突起，挺立在空气里显得十分可怜。承太郎两腿间的东西也半勃了起来，花京院笑起来，凑过去亲吻着承太郎的脖颈。

“忍了很久？”

承太郎对他的调情不置可否，扬起头把手指插进花京院的发丝里，在花京院含住他喉结时发出轻哼声。花京院顺着锁骨往下颇有色情意味地舔舐着，在承太郎胸前划过一道水光，他舌尖停在之前受到蹂躏而挺立的乳头上，挑起睫毛，笑得不怀好意。  
花京院伸手扶着大学生的腰，扣住要脱掉他内裤的手一起摸上承太郎的阴茎，嘴上不忘有些发狠地吸允着对方红肿的乳尖。年轻人受不了这份刺激，花京院的手指有意无意地擦过顶端，却不加快手上的动作，让他飘在高潮的边缘。承太郎开始觉得胸前又疼又麻，然而那颗毛茸茸的红色脑袋却不知收敛般地吸咬着，他觉得另一边的乳头也立起来了，可是花京院故意根本不碰它，红色的发丝“不小心”地蹭过那一边，在承太郎身上的效果如同往干草堆里扔了根点燃的火柴。

这种时候就该示弱，道理是这样的，可他是空条承太郎啊，不管是在学业还是恋爱甚至床上都无敌的男人，要让他开口求花京院，根本不可能！承太郎想起自己很久以前看过的黄色电影，是怎么做的来着？他低头看着花京院回忆着。

承太郎用手指摸上花京院内裤里的性器，手指下流地在柱身上滑动，他低头俯在花京院的耳边，压低声音：

“另一边乳头也好痒。”

暴击！承太郎满意地看到花京院的动作僵住了，果然只要是男人就会对这种dirty talk起反应。他勾起嘴角正准备嘲讽花京院两句，底下的人却猛地翻身将他摔在床上。承太郎脑子里回放着那个顶腰动作，这是什么？柔道吗？处于下风的他非常不甘心，试图用手臂把自己撑起来，可一只手使劲地揉上他的胸肌，被冷落许久的乳肉受到无情地挤压，承太郎一时没能控制住自己的声音。

“啊——！”承太郎咬着牙瞪着花京院，整个人都陷在柔软的大床里。花京院用身体把承太郎的腿分开，他直起身，灯光从他身后打过来，在承太郎身前投下一片阴影。他面无表情，骨节清晰的手指抽出腰间的皮带，俯视着承太郎眼神冷漠，他把皮带对折了两下，俯身用它轻轻拍在承太郎的脸上。

“我今天，”花京院不顾承太郎的反抗，按住他的手快速用皮带绑紧承太郎的双手，他的语气十分严肃，“不把你操到哭我都不会停下来。”

花京院看上去是十分冷静，其实脑子里名为理性的弦已经断了，他的大学生双手因为被束缚着而无处安放，挡在胸前闭着眼睛承受着他的顶弄，他掐着承太郎的大腿根力度大到足以留下印记，阴茎埋在承太郎体内抽插着，碾着腺体产生的快感让承太郎挺立的前端渗出透明的液体。花京院下定了决心要操射他，伸手同时揉捏着承太郎两侧的胸肉。  
“水这么多，”花京院故意拔出来再整根插回去，弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，他把承太郎的乳肉聚在一起，试图挤出一条沟，“上课的时候有没有想过被我操？”  
“我的钢笔都比你好——啊！轻点，轻点嗯花京院！”  
这家伙怎么就是不长记性，花京院加快速度，按住承太郎试图躲开而乱动的腰身，他把头埋进承太郎的颈窝里，强行让对方把手臂举过头顶。花京院咬上承太郎的锁骨，这是他的人，占有欲在他脑海里炸开，如同汹涌的海浪卷走最后一点理智，他抬头和承太郎接吻，在对方张开嘴时吸允着承太郎的舌头，年轻人睁开眼睛，明亮的绿色颤抖着，丝毫不掩饰地盛满了爱意。  
承太郎被体内传来的快感刺激出快乐的尖叫声从他们分开的嘴唇间溢出，他望着花京院的眼睛，生理泪水淌出眼眶，顺着他的脸庞滑到枕头上，他咬着下嘴唇把头埋进手臂之间，微微侧身弓起后背，花京院知道他快到了。

“我爱你。”清晰的，坚定的声音在承太郎耳边响起，花京院又一次撞过他敏感的地方插进更深出，承太郎睁大眼睛，没有被碰过一下的阴茎射出粘稠的白色体液，洒在了他自己的身上，堆积太久的欲望在一瞬间倾泻而出，承太郎感觉自己一时无法呼吸，快感冲得他大脑一片空白。然而花京院还没有射，高潮后的不应期让他清晰地感受到体内那东西可怕的尺寸，快感退潮后酸胀和异物入侵的不适凸显出来，承太郎侧过身想要从这份过量的快感中挣脱出来，却被花京院顺势抬高一边的大腿，以更深的角度插了进去，这一下顶得承太郎张嘴却叫不出声，生物学知识随着理性一起丧失，他觉得花京院好像撞到胃里了。  
“花京院——！”承太郎的声音逐渐尖锐起来，他哭叫着喊花京院的名字，想让对方慢一点，但是却起了反效果，承太郎转过头，泪水在枕头上浸出一小块阴影，他看着花京院，手臂上被皮带捆出红色的勒痕。

“我在想你。”花京院听到他的爱人在呻吟间这样重复着：

“我一直都在想你。”

“我还特意买了避孕套，”年轻人颇为不满地用手指沾了沾床单上乱七八糟的液体，瞪了花京院一眼，“这下还得洗床单。”  
花京院张嘴刚要控诉承太郎刚刚的“放火”行为，手机震动的蜂鸣声却打断了他，花京院伸手够到床头柜的手机，按下了接听键。  
“您好，这里是花京院典明，哦那个设备清单我放在柜子里了，和其他——”  
“啊～！”  
承太郎双手环抱在胸前，不知道什么时候把那件卫衣重新套上了，他因为花京院这时候还想着工作而感到非常不快，坐在床头面无表情瞎喊着叫床般的声音。  
“没，我没在忙，还有合同我和业主商量——”  
“典明，啊！轻点，嗯轻点啊～！”  
“承太郎！”花京院手忙脚乱地挂了电话，始作俑者看着他涨红的脸不屑地“切”了一声。承太郎伸手抢走花京院的手机，在花京院面前长按锁屏键关机，他舌尖舔过嘴唇，挑起睫毛凑到花京院面前，笑起来露出尖尖的虎牙。

“喂饱我之前不许工作。”  
“好好，”花京院认命地亲上承太郎的额头，“等闲下来我一定天天喂你。”

————END————


End file.
